


Happy Birthday to Me

by BubblegumLeather



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Birthday Party, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ribbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumLeather/pseuds/BubblegumLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie has been planning her 15th birthday party for a month now, wanting to make a good impression on her new classmates at Collège Françoise Dupont. However due to Chloé Bourgeois as revenge for a mishap over Adrien, Effie is left with no guests at her party and wanting to get back at the her. And unfortunately, she ends up getting help from the wrong person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birth of Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot I made on the fly while I was listening to "Pity Party" by Melanie Martinez. Didn't expect it to end up this long but I got carried away. Kind of nervous to submit considering this is the first (somewhat) fanfic I've written and submitted online in years. First fanfic I've made for Miraculous Ladybug too, which I've fallen into the fandom for months now. But I hope you enjoy what I've written anyway!

_‘Maybe they’re all not coming...’_

Effie tried to swat that negative thought out of her mind but now that the seed was planted, she couldn’t help but start to worry. She had been planning this for almost a month, spending most of her allowance for special decorations, bought a specially ordered cake and her mother even went the mile to sew her a special dress for the occasion. She wasn’t even all that heartbroken when her mother said she was forced to work late so she’d miss the party. Regardless, Effie was going to have an awesome 15th birthday bash with all of her friends at her new school, Collège Françoise Dupont, and she’d finally no longer be the friendless loser like at her old school.

But as the hours dripped past waiting for her party guests to arrive, her enthusiasm began to deflate while she sat on the couch. Effie went the extra mile with her appearance for the party: her usually messy half black and half white hair combed neatly and out of her face, flamboyant but well done makeup and a birthday tiara as well as cute kitten heels to go with her gown. 

Effie started thinking of reasons why they were all late. Maybe her invitations went missing, maybe they’re all just having trouble finding her house... She picked up her phone to start calling people asking what was going on before receiving a text from someone she wasn’t expecting: Chloé Bourgeois. Effie was surprised by this coming seemingly out of nowhere (she was aware of the blonde’s reputation) but remembering that it was also her birthday. Effie found it amusing that they out of all people shared a birth date, but not so much anymore once she read the sudden text message. 

“ **Chloé:** Hope you’re not expecting anyone at your childish pity party. Everyone’s having the time of their lives at **my** birthday party, obviously.”

And a few seconds later Effie received two photos: one of everyone dancing and having fun at some high-end building which Effie recognized as the Hôtel Plaza Athénéé from her walks around the city. And the second was the straw that broke the camel’s back: all of Effie’s handmade party invitations, written with glitter pens and tied with pastel ribbons, thrown in the trash at school. 

Effie swore she could feel her heart shatter as she despondently looked at the photos in disbelief and shock. Tears silently streaked down her pale face once she realized that nobody was at her party because they’d rather go to Chloé’s. She soon gazed down at the pastel pink ribbon she had tied around her right pinky finger the moment she woke up that day to remind her it was her big day. It was supposed to be the day Effie got to know her classmates more and make friends with all of them. But Chloé had to ruin it by making it all about her.

Before she knew it, Effie was walking out of her house while still in her birthday girl garb and her phone clasped tightly in her hand, just barely remembering to lock the door behind her with her house keys. She just felt empty now and all the scathing names she was called back at her old school ran through her mind and reminding her that even though she had a fresh start, she’d always be the loner loser she was destined to be in their eyes. She was wandering aimlessly through Paris as the sun began to set, only vaguely aware of the stairs she was getting from people who passed by her.

By the time she stopped, the teen found herself at the Pont des Arts bridge with the Seine river a golden color from the sunset in the distance. Effie leaned on the bridges railing, goosebumps trailing down her bare arms from the slight chill of autumn making its approach once the sun disappeared. She found herself staring down at the river, watching her darkened tears fall down from her face to join the waters below her.

“Happy birthday to me...” Effie whispered tearfully to herself, wanting to scream and curse Chloé Bourgeois’ entire existence for causing her nothing but humiliation and pain since day one of her joining of Collège Françoise Dupont. All because Effie had the gall to call Adrien Agreste “as gorgeously handsome as the pictures of him were” when she first met him. But she was aware that no matter what she did, it wouldn’t give her the birthday party that Effie had been fighting for years’ now. She supposed there was always next year...

In Effie’s moment of emotional turmoil, she failed to notice the black and purple butterfly fly towards her until it softly landed on her left hand. Despite everything, the sight of the pretty insect lightened up her broken spirits just a little bit and caused Effie to smile a little.

“Oh, hey there little guy. Here to wish me a happy birthday? You’re the first one,” she said softly as she lifted her left hand up to look at the butterfly better, while using her right hand to shield it from the sunlight. Much to her surprise, the butterfly flew off her hand to land on the ribbon wrapped around her right pinky, only to see it burst into dark sparkles and envelop her ribbon in some kind of dark aura.

 _“My dear Birthday Girl, are you just going to accept this injustice? What if I said I could give you the power to give you the birthday party you’ve always wanted? All I require in return is some jewelry pieces which have seemed to have escaped me,”_ a smooth but chilling voice spoke inside her head as a butterfly mask made of light materialized around her eyes, snapping Effie out of her depressed daze.

“I... I don’t know... I mean, I don’t even know who you are,” Effie felt some hesitance in accepting the offer, she felt there was some kind of catch that this voice wasn’t telling her. But everything this voice was saying was what Effie was secretly thinking and wanted to enact on.

 _“I am Hawk Moth, my dear. I know that you wish to take back what was taken from you unjustly. Isn’t a beautiful birthday party all that you’ve ever wanted? One filled with friends, presents, food and pastel ribbons as far as your eyes can see. All that can be yours, all you need to do is say yes,”_ as the voice spoke, images of the perfect party filled Effie’s head and her temptation grew by the very second before she couldn’t take it anymore.  


Effie caved in to Hawk Moth’s seemingly amazing offer, despite everything within telling her not to.

“Okay Hawk Moth... I’ll do it,” she said quietly as the butterfly mask vanished and dark smoke began to surround her body, transforming her much all his other victims.

Once the magic smoke vanished, Birthday Girl emerged from where Effie once was and couldn’t help but look down at herself in amazement. Her skin was now a light pink with a dark purple and exaggeratedly curved butterfly domino mask over her eyes, her short hair now a soft white and she was wearing what seemed to be a dress made of pastel colored ribbons with more ribbons crisscrossing across her arms and legs. In fact, the only non-ribbon items Birthday Girl was wearing was the extravagant tiara on her head and glass slippers on her feet.

 _“Now go Birthday Girl, have your dream party but do not forget your part of the deal,”_ Hawk Moth spoke with promise of consequences if she were to forget this. 

“Understood Hawk Moth,” Birthday Girl spoke with enthusiasm and was quickly off to take back her party and friends but reminded herself to collect Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous once the party was over and everyone left after having enough fun to last the rest of their lives!


	2. Party Crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Chloé's party is receiving more than uninvited guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I decided to try and make this a full-on story since I've had fun writing for this, if not also some anxiety as well. Gonna try and maybe have this story maybe be 3 or 4 chapters in total, it'll depend on how I pace it. Hopefully you guys like this second chapter!

Birthday Girl was happily bounding across the rooftops, ribbons fluttering in the breeze but the chilly autumn air didn’t even faze her. She had a mission and a plan in her head: crash Chloé’s party and make it her own (possibly give Chloé a taste of her own medicine while she’s at it but that’s only if she feels like it). She already knew how the decorations would look, what food would be there and what music Birthday Girl was going to have played.

She stopped her trek once the Hôtel Plaza Athénéé was within the sight of her dark purple eyes, a gleeful grin blooming on her face. Chloé really shouldn’t have made it so obvious that she was holding her party there when sending Effie those photos.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s not that Adrien hated the party, in fact he thought it was a really great turn out with the extravagant decorations, gourmet food and the tower of presents displayed proudly... that is if Chloé wasn’t clinging to him since the moment he came. He had to watch what he said while chatting with his best friend Nino as to avoid upsetting Chloé and had to listen to all of her boastful chattering about the lengths her father went for her party. Despite his patience, Adrien was reaching the end of his rope with Chloé and was about to ask her to just give him some space when the lights suddenly went out.

Shouts of shock erupted from his classmates when a lone spotlight shined on a strange looking girl around their age standing in the center of the room, a gentle but excited smile on her face. Adrien felt a cold feeling of dread once he saw the eerily familiar butterfly domino mask painted around her eyes: an akuma. Everyone was frozen before the girl finally spoke, her soft voice somehow being able to heard throughout the room despite said room being gigantic.

“Hello everyone, thank you all for coming. Unfortunately, there seems to be a problem: everything is all wrong for my party. But not to worry, I can fix that and then we can all have the best of fun celebrating with me as your birthday princess: Birthday Girl!” Birthday Girl exclaimed before the lights came back on but everything had changed practically in the blink of an eye in a whirlwind of magic. This was what convinced everyone else besides Adrien that this was something a lot more serious than a strangely dressed teen girl but something much worse.

The room was now strewn with pastel ribbons everywhere along with streamers and balloons of the same color scheme, there was even a disco ball and DJ station. The gourmet food had been replaced with more common party food like pizza, cupcakes, vegetable platters, etc. with a pink birthday cake bigger than a person as the centerpiece. Only the mountain of presents of remained untouched but the tags name said “Birthday Girl” instead of “Chloé”.

Everyone was shocked by the sudden appearance of akuma and change but it was Chloé who angrily broke the silence, leaving Adrien’s side to stomp angrily towards Birthday Girl.

“How dare you just waltz in her and ruin my whole party! Who do you think you are?!” Chloé’s rant was cut short when Birthday Girl raised her arm and the ribbons decorating her arms lashed out to wrap around the blonde, her sickly sweet demeanor not even faltering. Birthday Girl merely tossed the wrapped up Chloé without blinking, who landed by the present table, wriggling helplessly as the ribbons remained wrapped tightly around her and muffled her indignant screams.

“Now, let’s all have a wonderful time together. Get some music playing and have the best time of our lives!” Birthday Girl spoke, acting as if nothing had even happened before looking at Nino, vaguely remembering the boy was an aspiring DJ and would be perfect to do music. Nino stiffened under Birthday Girl’s gaze and nearly screamed when her ribbons grabbed him, but it was only to gently drop him off into the admittedly impressive DJ station. He understood what she was telling him to do and quickly got to work and soon music was playing from the giant speakers lining the room.

Everyone quickly caught on to what the akuma wanted and went to act like they were having fun, afraid of what Birthday Girl would do if it seemed like they weren’t. They all remembered what happened with Bubbler back during Adrien’s birthday. Speaking of Adrien, he was trying to find some place to transform out of everyone’s sight and hurriedly whispering to Plagg. However, Adrien jumped and quickly put on a fake smile when he felt someone tap on his shoulder from behind, prompting him to turn around.

The blond froze to see it was Birthday Girl, that same smile on her face but was now accentuated with light blush dusting her unnatural skin. What flabbergasted Adrien however was that she seemed almost shy approaching him but he had a heavy feeling in his gut that this wouldn’t be good.

“Hello Adrien, I’m especially glad you came to my party. And I was wondering... w-would you, um, care to dance with me? And if you don’t want to, that’s okay t-too!” Birthday Girl asked quietly, genuinely wanting Adrien’s consent to dance with her. Akuma or not, she would never want to force the teenage boy into anything he doesn’t want to, she had a feeling he’s dealt with that a lot in his life.

Adrien was unsure how to respond but thankfully he didn’t have to as a familiar voice interrupted, saving him from a rather uncomfortable situation.

“Sorry Birthday Girl but this party has just been cancelled!” Ladybug spoke confidently from the entrance of the party hall, her yoyo at the ready for a fight. Adrien felt great relief to see his Lady already here and quickly slipped away from Birthday Girl’s sight. Not a hard achievement considering the teen girl was focused entirely on Ladybug, small signs of anger disrupting her previously sweetly serene demeanor.

Adrien quickly took cover in the nearby bathrooms, which were oddly untouched by Birthday Girl’s magic.

“Plagg, transform me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wasn't exactly very happy with this chapter but it's something. Hopefully things will get better once it gets intense. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Birthday Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday Girl has a little meltdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry that this took a while to make. School had been leaving me really uninspired but for some reason I was able to sit down and write this chapter. Not questioning it. I appreciate your guys' (whoever you may be) patience. And I apologize if anyone seems OOC, I've tried my best to keep the characters personalities the best I possibly could. Hope you enjoy this chapter!~

“And just where have you been, Kitty?” Ladybug asks teasingly once the familiar form of Chat Noir was suddenly by her side, secretly relieved to have her partner by her side. While Birthday Girl didn’t **look** particularly dangerous, both superheroes have long ago realized that looks can be deceiving.

“My apologies in keeping you wait, my Lady. I had some business to attend to,” he answers with a smirk and they both left it at that, instead focusing on Birthday Girl, who was strangely silent at the heroes’ sudden entrance. She seemed to be struggling in keeping on her mellow smile, the twitches of irritation on her thick pale eyebrows and her clenched fists evident.

The party “guests” took seeing the Parisian duo as cue to quickly leave before things started getting ugly, making haste in running out of the hall, the doors fortunately not sealed by the akuma’s magic. Birthday Girl’s irritation was immediately replaced with, strangely, fear as she scrambled to try and get her guests to not abandon her party yet.

“W-Wait! Don’t go! We h-haven’t had cake yet or…” Her panicked words died down as all her classmates had already evacuated, the party hall now silent and Birthday Girl was almost frozen with her hand reached out as if to get all her “guests” to come back and not leave again. Ladybug and Chat Noir themselves were tense as they tried to anticipate her next move, Ladybug’s baby blues searching for something the akuma could be hiding in. A task which wasn’t easy as almost everything Birthday Girl was wearing could have been a possibility: her glass heels, the glitzy tiara, the multitude of ribbons decorating her body.

Birthday Girl was first to break the heavy silence with a small chuckle before it became louder, tears rolling down her cheeks. She seemed to be trying to laugh everything that had just happened off but soon her borderline hysterical laughter broke down to sobs. Ladybug was unsure whether to feel sorry for her or become worried that she was breaking down.

“Come on you guys? I know this is what you do, but couldn’t have just let me have this first?” Birthday Girl asked with a casual tone, tears still running down her face. She had known that Ladybug and Chat Noir would come after her eventually but them managing to find her at the party wasn’t something she had anticipated. Both heroes were unsure of how to answer her question but Ladybug stepped forward regardless. She felt like something was wrong with this picture.

“Sorry, but an akuma is an akuma. You can’t force people to do something like this,” Ladybug spoke calmly though she felt some sympathy in her heart for the girl being controlled by Hawk Moth’s dark magic. Birthday Girl merely chuckled again but the laugh lacked any humor, ribbons rising from her body like snakes ready to strike at any moment.

_“That’s enough chit-chat Birthday Girl, get me their Miraculous now!”_ Hawk Moth demanded within Birthday Girl’s head, causing her to cringe at the man’s volume, silently wishing he’d at least not shout since it was her mind after all.

“So be it. Would you two heroes care to dance with the birthday girl?” she said, her tone sounding both tired and solemn despite the smile remaining on her face.

“Why I’d be _paw_ -sitively honored to,” Chat Noir answered with a smirk, twirling his baton. That pun actually got a genuine laugh out of Birthday Girl but she quickly attacked before Chat could feel proud that his puns got more than a groan out of someone.

* * *

 One big problem that Ladybug and Chat Noir realized with fighting Birthday Girl is that with all her ribbons, they could barely get close to her without risk of being bound up like Chloé, which would have made them too vulnerable to risk. What was even worse was it seemed the ribbons seemed to almost have minds of their own, relentlessly chasing them around the hall.

Chat provided them a temporary distraction by using Cataclysm on the table holding up the giant birthday cake, causing it to topple on top of Birthday Girl and burying her in sugary cake and frosting. It was enough of a distraction to give Ladybug the opening she needed

“Lucky Charm!”

For once Ladybug got something straightforward as two pairs of giant red scissors with black spots dropped into her hands. She quickly gave Chat the second pair as Birthday Girl rose out of the destroyed cake, her face scowling and it obvious that she had gone from “sad” to “absolutely furious”. “Start cutting, kitty! The akuma has to be on her somewhere!” Ladybug exclaimed as they both started attacking the pastel ribbons heading their way, the playing field evened with the Lucky Charm at their disposal. A frightened look returned to Birthday Girl’s face as it hits her that her only weapon is no longer useful against the two heroes.

She attempted to run away but it turns out that glass slippers and frosting don’t mix, as she slipped from the remaining mess of the cake on the floor. Birthday Girl felt the wind knocked out of her as she fell flat on her stomach and scrambled to get back up before Chat pinned her down, giving Ladybug the opening to figure out where the akuma was.

Her blue eyes took notice to the lone pink ribbon tied around Birthday Girl’s right pinky, her gut telling her that was the place and hastily but gently snipped the ribbon and watched as it fell to the floor. And just as she suspected, the evil little butterfly soon fluttered out. “You’ve done enough harm, little akuma. I free you from evil!” Ladybug shouted as she purified the Akuma with her yoyo before setting it free with a, “Bye bye little butterfly!”

And with Miraculous Cure, all of Birthday Girl’s magic disappeared and the party went back to normal as well as, unfortunately, freeing Chloé from her ribbon binds. Ladybug's eyes widened in shock as the dark magic left Birthday Girl to reveal her classmate Effie, who was now sobbing in defeat. Chat quickly jumped off the girl and helped her stand up, surprised that she wasn’t left confused and questioning where she was like most akuma victims.

“I’m sorry… I’m so, so sorry… I shouldn’t have-have let this happen…” Nothing but apologies and insults towards herself tumbled out of Effie’s lips as her sobs quieted to soft sniffles, unable to bring herself to look at the duo. What scared Effie was how she remembered everything that happened, like it was a lucid dream you manage to remember when you wake up and tell others about as a joke. But Effie couldn’t bring herself to joke about every that just happened, no matter how hard she tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to have the next one in soon! Perhaps leave a comment letting me know what you think, a little feedback would be much appreciated. After all I am a little gremlin desperate for feedback whenever it comes to my writing.


	4. Birthday Wishes Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even nice people have their limits, especially when pushed twice beyond that point. But things work out and a familiar face makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we are with the final chapter of this fic and while I was going wait a while longer to post it, I just couldn't wait to see your guys' reactions to the ending so I caved in. I really appreciate people actually liking this fic and I hope you enjoy this chapter!~

Effie desperately wanted to run away in shame once she saw her classmates slowly coming back in hall once they were told it was all safe now. She also couldn’t help the feeling of vulnerability as Ladybug and Chat Noir ran off, both of their transformations close to running out so they couldn’t stay for long. She felt like she was glued to the seat Chat Noir had her sit down in and kept her now brown eyes trained on the floor, her broad shoulders hunched up.

The teenage girl honestly didn’t know how her classmates were going to react to everything that she had done as Birthday Girl but still felt the need to apologize for her actions. Effie felt she owed them all that considering the fear she’s caused. She wobbled a little bit as she stood up, more from feeling drained both physically and emotionally at this point than because of her shoes. Everyone went silent when Effie approached them, realization coming to their faces just who had been possessed by the akuma.

“Hey guys I’m… I’m really sorry about everything. And ruining everyone’s evening. I’ll… I’ll be going now,” Effie said, her voice ragged as she tried to stop herself from crying again. Last thing she wanted was for “crybaby” to be added to her no doubt ruined reputation. She didn’t give any of them a chance to reply as she headed towards the exit of the hall, preparing for a cold and lonely walk back home, when Effie felt a gentle hand on her bare shoulder.

“Now hold on just a moment Effie. I didn’t know it was your birthday. I don’t think any of us knew about it,” a voice she recognized as Nino, sympathy in his tone. He could understand those feelings once you realized you had spent who knows how long as a puppet and villain, having your desires twisted to cause others harm. This caused Effie to pause and turn around to actually look at Nino, bewilderment heavy on her face since how could they **not** know about her birthday?

“But… I sent out invitations at school yesterday that morning on everyone’s desks at school. Hand-made invitations too! And yet you all threw them away in the garbage without even opening them…” Effie answered with a hint of bitterness and accusation in her voice. How could they have all missed her invitations, something was wrong with this picture.

“Throw them away? But I never saw any invitations on my desk at all yesterday. There weren’t invitations on anybody desks,” Alya spoke up with confusion evident in her voice, feeling guilt in the back of her head for somehow missing Effie’s birthday considering the effort the latter had been making befriending everyone in class.

The gears began to turn in Effie’s brain before it suddenly all clicked: Chloé. She had (or probably had Sabrina) snuck in the classroom after she had put her invitations out and throw them away before anyone saw them. This realization caused pure anger to alight in Effie’s very being and she tossed the thought of walking away out the window.

 _‘Screw the high road at this point. Not even the bullies back at my old school were this petty!’_ In Effie’s enraged thoughts, she didn’t notice Chloé approach her until the blonde’s unpleasant voice registered in her ears.

“Why are you still here?! You weren’t even invited to my party! Can somebody throw her out or something?” Chloé sneered and only Sabrina chuckled, everyone else was slowly starting to feel a little worried when Effie practically bared her teeth at her.

“Why you… you… you walking-one-dimensional-bleach-blonde-valley-girl-stereotype! You are by far one of pettiest, cruelest, spoiled, vile, ungrateful and mean-spirited person I have met in my **ENTIRE LIFE**! You are a such a royal pain that it’s a mystery why **ANYONE** would want to spend five minutes within your vicinity without wanting to jump off a cliff! The only people who have any tolerance for you are those who are either spineless or complete saints! You. Are. The. **WORST**!” Effie ranted at the top of her lungs and was breathing heavily when she finally finished, almost like a weight was lifted from her shoulders letting that out.

Everyone, including Chloé, was left dead silent by Effie’s tirade and a few peoples jaws had dropped throughout the whole thing.

“And the very fact that you went out of your way to show me photos that could screw your whole little plan over, shows me just how pathetic you are,” she finished calmly before turning to everyone else with a mellow smile on her face again, feeling almost lighter than air now. Effie quickly fished her phone out of the pockets of her dress.

“I think I have an idea just why my invitations went missing,” Effie proclaimed as she showed everyone the text and pictures Chloé sent her and understanding dawned on all their faces, disgust and anger following soon after. Now words could describe the great satisfaction that flowed through Effie over the fact that her classmates felt the same way as she did.

What she didn’t expect was everyone to decide to abandon Chloé’s party from this and a few even asked Effie if her party was still on.

For a rare third (or fourth) time this whole night, Effie gave a genuine smile and nodded her head, leading everyone to her house which was thankfully only 15 minutes or so from Hôtel Plaza Athénéé. She tried to hold down her smirk when she noticed some people even take their presents back and Chloé’s screeching from everyone leaving, as well as her swearing at Effie that she wasn’t going to get away with this.

What goes around comes around.

* * *

 

Everyone ended up partying at Effie’s smallish home until the late hours of the night before heading home, wishing her a happy birthday. Once the final guest left, Effie collapsed on the couch feeling tired right down to her very bones but was a glow with happiness regardless. She had finally gotten what she wanted: a great birthday party with friends.

She knew she needed to clean up before her mother got home from work but couldn’t get herself to get up off the couch no matter how hard she tried.

"Maybe I’ll just rest my eyes and then clean up…” Effie mumbled to herself, closing her eyes and was immediately out like a light. Soft snores flowed through the silent household and didn’t even falter when the front door opened, revealed a just as exhausted woman. Aqua blue eyes took note of the mess from the party before catching Effie curled up on the couch.

A small smile reached the woman’s face at the sight of her daughter peacefully sleeping, quietly draping a nice fleece blanket over the young girl. They could clean this all up tomorrow morning, no need to wake her up just yet. Before leaving for her bedroom, her mother left a small wrapped up box on the coffee table for Effie to find when she wakes up.

“Happy birthday sweetheart… I’m so happy that we made that move to your new school,” her mother, Nathalie Sancoeur, spoke softly, stroking her daughter’s head while turning out the living room lights to let her child sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody catching the reference? And don't worry, this isn't the last you guys will see of Effie, or should I say Effie Sancoeur. And now you see why I kept her last name unknown until just now. Kind of nervous about going this direction with Effie's character but this idea was just too perfect to pass up really.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a comment if you want to!~

**Author's Note:**

> Again I hope you've enjoyed this not-so-little one-shot I made! I may continue this into a full story but I can't make any promises. My creativity is an elusive and fleeting thing sadly enough.


End file.
